Love Letters
by snaptdragon
Summary: Written for Valentine's Day. Through a letter, Raven tries to give Robin advice on how to win Starfire’s heart, but things get complicated when Robin writes back. Pairings: RaeRobStar
1. Saying Goodbye

**A/N**: This is going to be a short story with short chapters. It's a little **Valentine's Day** project that will be updated every week.

From my perspective, Robin and Starfire are a pretty well-established couple in the series. And, even though I know part of fanfiction _is_ being able to stray from the original characters, I think that there is a certain merit to staying true to the original characters as much as possible. So. That being said, if anything _were_ to happen between Raven and Robin, **Love Letters** is what I think would have happened.

**Reviews:** I really appreciate reviews, so please let me know what you think!

**Pairings**: It's complicated

**Rating**: PG-13, just in case

**Summary**: Through a letter, Raven tries to give Robin advice on how to win Starfire's heart, but things get complicated when Robin writes back.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own the Teen Titans.

**Love Letters**

Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye

A dark figure creeps into a dark room and leaves a bundle of papers at the foot of the bed. On top of the bundle, the figure leaves a sealed letter with a red ribbon tied around it.

It won't be until she wakes up that she'll read:

Raven—

I never thought I'd have to write this letter, the last letter. I guess no one ever thinks about this. But this has to be the last.

These letters… Even though they were never _meant_ to be, even though you probably never thought of them this way… what I mean to say is, lately I can't see them as anything other than love letters.

There was never anything covert about them, but I know somehow I'd never want Starfire to see them. Often I'll be talking to her, but thinking about your letters, something you've written that's stuck in my mind.

And something about that isn't fair to Starfire.

So I'm returning them to you. I can't bring myself destroy them, but I also can't keep them.

It won't really matter. I can remember every word, every crease. I've read and re-read each letter countless times, telling myself that it was just like research, just like trying to solve a particularly tough case.

Well, Raven, I've realized that you're one puzzle that I can't solve, and I can't try anymore.

Always Your,

— Robin

The letters are tied in a bundle, in chronological order, starting with the first. When Raven finishes reading Robin's letter, she'll flip through them with amusement that even in this, Robin is perfectly methodical. Then, nostalgically and almost without meaning to, she will find her eyes drifting over…

The First Letter 

Robin—

I know it's not my concern, but you really should ask Starfire out… on a date, or something, I suppose. I wouldn't normally broach this subject, but between your uncertainty and Starfire's insecurity, it's enough to drive any empath insane.

And there's this to consider: Starfire has spoken to me about her feelings for you.

Now, I don't claim to be versed in the appropriate reaction for such an event, but my understanding of high school dramas leads me to believe that I should ask one of your friends to ask you if you "like" her.

Well, I wouldn't trust Cyborg with anything that doesn't have to do with mechanics (he certainly doesn't even seem to be able to act on his _own_ emotions) and Beast Boy doesn't seem capable of anything even remotely involving _tact_. So, conveniently, being an empath removes the guesswork.

I _know_ how you feel about Starfire, so I'm just here to tell you to _do_ something about it. Take it from someone who knows; emotions are too precious to just waste. There's nothing so powerful as love, and you two have the potential to have something so… so amazing. It would be stupid to throw that away simply out of fear.

— Raven


	2. Lessons In Love

Disclaimer: still don't own Teen Titans 

**A/N:** I hope this doesn't get confusing. And please review!

**Love Letters**

The Second Letter: Lessons in Love 

Robin—

You don't need to apologize for asking for help. Starfire is my friend, but so are you. And believe me, I'm doing us all a favor by helping you. _You'll_ be much happier when you don't have to worry about it. _She'll_ be much happier once she's certain you're interested in her. _I'll_ be _much_ happier when I don't have to deal with either of you any more.

You two getting together is nearly inevitable, at least from an outside perspective. Just think of this as speeding up the process a little.

Plus, you aren't really a _strain_ on my powers. You're more of a minor annoyance. It's just a little distracting to feel both of your thoughts all the time, but those are the risks that empaths run. If it wasn't this, it'd be something else. Honestly, it's not a problem. And believe me, if you ever overstep your bounds, I'll be the first to let you know.

In your letter, you asked if I knew anything about Tamaranian culture. I hate to admit it, but I know almost nothing. Starfire doesn't go into detail about her home world too often, and usually what she says isn't anything more than a few explanations about why Earth is so strange to her.

Aside from that, she seems to be adapting to Earth customs rather rapidly—well, at least she doesn't seem too particularly attached to any of her previous customs. Aside from a few holidays, it seems like she wants to adopt our ways…

Well, I say "our" ways, but I should really say "your" ways, both because I'm not entirely familiar with this whole "dating" thing and also because I get the impression that you might be one of Starfire's main reasons for adapting so readily…

So, if you want to take her out on a date, I'd suggest going for the typical Earth first-date. It's what Starfire would expect, based on all the teen dramas she makes me sit through. But don't misunderstand, from what I remember about actually being on Tamaran, and from just being around her, I can pretty safely say that she'd enjoy an action movie as much as you would. While I can't say that I see what you two see in movies like that, I'd recommend you take her to something with a noble hero and lots of explosions.

Also, little things mean a lot to Starfire. Bringing her a rose or (what's probably safer) some chocolates would really get to her. (I'm going to suggest chocolates rather than flowers since either would probably end up getting eaten…)

One thing you'd better watch out for is hurting her feelings. Starfire is very sensitive and she's not very good at telling you when you hurt her. Give her your undivided attention during the date and make sure she knows that you care. The biggest problem standing in the way of a potential relationship is communication.

Oh, and stuffed animals. Not on the first date, but later on, stuffed animals. She's never said too much about stuffed animals, but all girls like stuffed animals. Probably something pink or purple. Honestly, just about all girls go crazy over that sort of thing. Except for me, of course. As Beast Boy would say, I'm too "creepy" for that.

Well, good luck. Let me know if there's anything else you have questions about.

—Raven


	3. Childhood Memories

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Teen Titans

**Love Letters**

The Third Letter: Childhood Memories

Robin—

When I said you could ask me your questions, I assumed they'd be about Starfire… but since you asked, I suppose I'll oblige you with an answer. You asked me why I seem so fond of darkness. Well, to tell you the truth, I wasn't always so fond of it.

When I was seven, I was left out in the dark for a very long time. Someone at some point must have thought that this was in some way therapeutic. I was having difficulty controlling my emotions, and apparently the working theory of the time was that a little seclusion would snap me out of that.

So, at seven, even though I had the typical childhood fear of the dark, I was left alone in a dark room for what seemed like a week but was probably closer to a day or two.

The first few hours nearly drove me insane. I was terrified. But then, gradually, I came to realize that nothing had hurt me, nothing was going to hurt me. Outside, in the light, were people who could scold me and punish me; the darkness was like a sheltering comfort.

It was then that I discovered I could hide.

When they came for me, expecting to release a grateful child, they found an empty room. When they searched the shadows, they found no trace of me.

Ever since then, darkness has been my ally, my friend. More than any other human being; it has never turned on me. I suppose that might not make sense, but that's the best I can say.

Please don't think that I expect sympathy from this. I've thought a hundred times about not sending you this letter, but each time I go to tear it up, I feel like I'd be destroying my one chance of telling _someone_ the truth.

—Raven


	4. Something to Remember

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans

A/N: Alright, enough of this unfinished business. Thanks to DarkWolfBlade for the reviews, it's what made me decide to finish up everything.

And thanks of course to LovelyWhiteViolets for everything. Chaptes are going to be short, but this is going to get finished.

**The Fourth Letter: Something to Remember **

Dear Robin,

I must admit I was glad to get another letter from you. I thought you might think me more than a little crazy after my last letter. Truthfully, and in all honesty, I've looked forward to writing to you again, but I knew I couldn't write until you wrote to me…

I've thought of a million things I want to tell you, but now they all seem so foolish. I want to tell you what I think when I wake up and see the sunrise, what I think when the door to my room slides shut and I'm locked into my loneliness…

Somehow all the little things are more interesting when I try to sift through them for some thought that I can write to you about. I like doing laundry. I've never been able to tell anyone that. I like bubblegum ice cream, though no one would ever guess it. I can't eat it around everyone else anymore. I guess I'm afraid it'll ruin my image…

Alright, before I say something I'll regret, I'll just tell you what I've most wanted to tell you.

Thank you. Thank you for listening, and for writing back. I've never had anyone I could just talk to and tell everything. So thank you.

--Raven


	5. Forgetting

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans

A/N: Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Forgetting**

Raven sat in an armchair in front of a roaring fire, a bundle of papers tied with a red ribbon and encased in a black bubble hovering just out of her reach above the fire.

Robin came and sat down next to her. "What's that?"

"Just something I need to incinerate."

Robin recognized the bundle of papers with a sinking feeling. "Raven…"

Raven pulled her magic away from the bundle and the black bubble disappeared. The papers fell into the fire and immediately began to burn.

Raven could feel Robin's disappointment, his pain. She turned to him with a questioning look. "You returned them to me," she pointed out. "To do with them what I wished."

"I thought they meant more to you than that," he said.

"You were wrong," Raven said shortly.

And it is true. The letters she wrote to Robin hold no meaning for _her_ because they were intended for him. There's no point to keeping them.

But in her room, in her desk, buried beneath a pile of papers, was a similar stack of letters bound by a purple ribbon and carefully hidden out of sight.


	6. The First Letter From Robin

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans

A/N: I think I should admit right now that I actually had most of this written when I started posting LL. I put off posting these chapters because I wanted to make it better before I posted it...

I think that's an easy trap to fall into, neh, LovelyWhiteViolets?

**The First Letter**

Raven—

You should have mentioned sooner that Star and I are putting a strain on your powers. You above all people should know that I'd never let a personal matter hurt the team. You're right, of course, and you're perfectly right in bringing this to my attention. It's ridiculous to let my own fears keep Star and I apart.

So, with that in mind, do you have any advice about how I should go about this? I apologize for dragging you even further into this mess, but Starfire is usually oblivious to my advances, whether it's asking her out or trying to compliment her.

If I say anything about her appearance or personality, she immediately assumes I'm pointing out an abnormality, no matter how often I reassure her that it's not. If I say she's very pretty, then she assumes that 'human females are not meant to appear this way.' She must think that I only want a typical human female, but I don't know how to convince her otherwise.

And, I hate to ask about this, but have you learned anything from Starfire about Tamaranian customs? I think she might understand what I mean if I'm able to translate it into her own culture.

Of course, I'm not asking as your leader or even as a fellow member of the Teen Titans. Just as the boy who happens to have fallen for your friend. Don't tell me any more than what you feel comfortable with. I'd never ask you to compromise your loyalty to Starfire for me.

Once again, I'm sorry if any of this crosses the line,

--Robin


	7. Reply to Lessons In Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans

**The Second Letter: Reply to Lessons in Love**

Raven—

I couldn't have asked for better advice. Things are going great with Star. I took her to a movie, which she proceeded to attack half-way through, and then to dinner, which for her consisted mainly of eating the floral arrangement. But she had a great time, and I have to say that I probably had more fun just watching her enjoy it than I would have doing anything else.

You asked if I had any questions, so I have to ask, why are you so dark? I'm sorry, I've tried to rephrase that a few times, but that's really what I want to know, and I can't think of how to phrase it delicately. Anyway, I think that you'd be the kind of person who wouldn't like dancing around the subject anyway.

So you don't have to answer, you don't even have to write back. I'll understand if you don't want to talk about it, or if you're upset that I've even asked. But in all honesty, I'd really like to know.

Raven, when I look at you, I know there's a story there. And I want to know it. So even if it gets me on your bad side, I've got to ask. I've known you longer than any of the other Titans. If there's anyone here you're closer to, I don't know who it is. Maybe Starfire or Beast Boy, but I doubt either of them would ask. So I'm asking. It's ridiculous to know you this well, to have known you for this long, and not even be able to ask something like that, right?

Well, for all of that, I can barely finish this letter. But I'm too curious not to give you this.

--Robin


	8. Reply to Childhood Memories

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Teen Titans

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. this will be complete soon.

**The Third Letter: Reply to Childhood Memories**

Raven--

Thank you. First of all, thank you. I know you don't trust easily, I know that your trust comes at a price. And I know you don't like talking about your childhood. So thank you for opening up like that. It really means a lot to me.

I think you need to remember that your friends are always here for you. We want to know more about you because we care. We aren't going to abandon you. And I'm certainly never going to think that you're asking for sympathy. I _asked_ after all. You can believe me when I say you're the very last person I would ever expect to want sympathy.

For that matter, you might be the strongest person I know, Raven. You're more mature, more thoughtful, and more intelligent than anyone I know. And we all have our dark sides. I know that maybe better than anyone else.

I have to admit that it's hard sometimes with Star. She's so innocent and bright and bubbly, and I love that about her, but it's… hard to talk to her sometimes. I feel like I can't tell her anything that would darken her view of the world. I don't want her to know about some of the things I've done. What we do is dangerous and it's hard for me to remember that the ends don't always justify the means. Starfire never seems to have that problem. Sometimes I think this is all just a game to her…

So it's refreshing to talk to someone a little more… realistic… even if it is only through these letters.

Thank you for trusting me. You should know you always can.

--Robin


	9. The Last Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

A/N: Last chapter! This has been a fun fic to write, hope any readers enjoyed it If you've got time to review, I'd love to hear what you think. Thanks!

**The Last Letter: Lessons in Leaving**

Dear Robin,

I know I'll never send this letter, and perhaps that makes me brave.

Tomorrow, I will burn all of my old letters to you. Perhaps you'll think it's because I don't care, or because I'm angry.

The truth is, I'm hurt.

I opened myself up to you; and what's worse, I didn't even know I was doing it. I started to _care_ for you; and what's worse, I didn't even want to.

Starfire is the closest I've ever had to a 'best friend' and as little as I know about this whole 'friendship' concept, I'm pretty sure it doesn't include falling in love with your best friend's boyfriend.

Not that I've fallen in love; I'm not saying _that_ at all.

Perhaps I could have. Perhaps I could have fallen in love with you.

Maybe that's what hurts most of all.

I told you once that when there's the possibility for love, it's sheer stupidity to throw that away, and I realize that I've done just that.

Can you understand that it's the _possibility_ that irks me? Not knowing. That's the worst of all. I could have fallen for you, and then become disenchanted. I could have started hating you, and then we could have slowly become friends again. We could have had a wonderful romance that ended in tears, or we could have gotten married.

And we'll _never_ know.

Don't flatter yourself that this will bother me for long. A week, perhaps, of anguish, and then maybe a few lingering months to take care of any doubts, but after that I'll be fine.

Because nothing really happened.

It's a curse and a blessing, like so much of my life.

So this is goodbye, Robin. I'm closing my heart to you. Maybe someday… maybe someday, if things don't work out… Well, I'll leave the 'maybe' open, but for now, you're going to get shut out.

I have to protect myself. I have to move on.

And besides, there's someone else who would never make me cry.

With Something like Love,

Raven


End file.
